Las Caracolas al Fondo del Mar
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Rachel está muerta y Danny se cae a pedazos. Por suerte, Steve está allí para salvarlo [Pre-Slash]


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único:** Las Caracolas al Fondo del Mar.

La primera vez que lo escucha, Danny cree que es una cruel broma ¿Cómo no iba a pensarlo? Hoy en día, con ésta idiotez descomunal de las redes sociales y sus _Challange_, el rubio cree que fuese algo parecido. Gente estúpida que no tiene nada más en su tiempo libre que solo ser bastardos sin alma con gente como él para ser aceptados por otra gente estúpida que no verán en su _puta_ vida ¿Pero la verdad? No. Danny no cree que sea la verdad, no hasta que un maldito abogado se presenta a su puerta una mañana soleada para asegurarle el fallecimiento de Rachel Edwards.

_Oh, Dios. _

_Rachel está muerta. _

El mundo de Danny pierde su eje ante el conocimiento de que sí, su ex esposa y Stan habían muerto en el continente. _Un accidente automovilístico_. Si los niños no estuvieran allí con él en Oahu para asegurarle que están a salvo, el hombre hubiera sucumbido a un ataque de pánico inminente contra el marco de su puerta. Y nadie podría culparlo de ello, no cuando la primera mujer que amó estaba muerta a kilómetros de él, separados por un basto océano y el velo de la muerte. No cuando su corazón parece estar dividirse ante el deseo de estar con ella una vez más o quedarse en la isla para envolver a sus hijos en plástico burbuja y alejarlos del mundo, ocultarlos dónde nadie puede hacerles daño. _Nunca_.

Para suerte de Danny, Steve está allí para juntar los fragmentos rotos de su ser, como si no tuviera miedo de lastimarse con los bordes filosos. Está allí cuando Grace prefiere quedarse en Inglaterra con sus abuelos tras el funeral de su madre. Está allí para vigilar que Charlie dejara de tener pesadillas sobre pequeños autos azules que ardían en llamas bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Y está allí para hacer de pilar cuando Servicios Infantiles quieren quitarle a sus hijos.

Danny lo ama por ello, a pesar de no ser tan valiente para decírselo.

La primera vez que había amado, lo habían abandonado de forma cruel, despojandolo de la seguridad de una familia. Ahora ella no está, su mente nublada ante la idea de que, tal vez, Rachel tuviera razón todo éste tiempo. Era un bastardo que no merecía ser amado.

No por alguien tan maravilloso como Steve.

Han pasado seis meses y Grace aún no ha vuelto a su lado, Danny comienza a creer que jamás volverá. No puede culparla por ello, sabe que no es el mejor padre ahora mismo, ella estaba mejor fuera de la isla que con alguien que había abandonado su trabajo.

Luego de luchar por Charlie y obtener su derecho de criarlo a su antojo, Danny había renunciado a su puesto como segundo al mando del Five-0 para trabajar en la estabilidad emocional del niño. Se había retirado antes de lo pensado -_no como si se arrepintiese_\- y lo que antes había sido un restaurante de comida italiana en sus sueños, ahora era dueño de un pequeño café familiar dónde Steve era co-propietario.

_Steve. _

Luego de que Grace se fuera, él y Charlie se habían mudado a la Casa McGarrett, ambos demasiado dolidos para valerse por sí mismos. Se habían instalado en las habitaciones vacías del hogar y se habían envuelto en una cotidianidad tan rápidamente que alarmó sus sentidos ¿Por qué Steve, ex Seal independiente y que gustaba por su privacidad, había sido capaz de adaptarse tan fácilmente a un niño pequeño y su mejor amigo?

Danny no quería ser una carga, Dios sabe que no, pero ahora que Rachel no está allí para cuidar de sus hijos y ser esa pequeña voz pesada en su mente, no está mentalmente preparado para hacerlo solo. Después de todo Steve tuvo razón desde el primer día que se conocieron, era una persona sensible.

\- ¿Todo en orden, Danno? -pregunta Steve de pronto a su lado, sentándose junto a él bajo la sombra mientras su mirada se fija en Charlie, quien nada en la playa privada más relajado de lo que estuvo en semanas.

Danny sonrío pequeño, deseando poder borrar la distancia entre ellos y recostarse contra su pecho para disfrutar de la paz que había podido darse desde hace algunas semanas gracias al hombre con él.

\- Si, cariño -responde Danny sin la necesidad de alzar la voz, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos mientras los sonidos de Hawaii invadían poco a poco sus sentidos- Todo en orden, gracias -dice mientras, en un gesto valiente de su parte, alcanza la mano de su compañero para entrelazar sus dedos en un pequeño gesto íntimo.

Steve se siente cálido bajo su mano, reconfortante de la misma manera cuando durmieron juntos hacia tantas noches luego de las pesadillas. Su corazón se salta un latido cuando el moreno participa en su acción, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciando su piel con el pulgar.

Steve lo alcanza de su brazo en un acto Ninja suyo y lo recuesta contra su pecho, posando su brazo derecho sobre la cadera del rubio y colocando la palma de su mano contra su estómago atrapandolo en un abrazo que no tiene salida. No es como si Danny quisiera huir, después de todo. Se siente a salvo allí, más protegido de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

A pocos pasos de él, Charlie ríe -_feliz, animado, infantil. Seguro_\- mientras alza entre las suaves olas una pequeña caracola rosada. Su sonrisa se expande, jugando con su hallazgo y dejando que las preocupaciones corrieran lejos de la playa de Steve.

Danny sonrío mientras cierra los ojos una vez más, concentrándose en los latidos del corazón de su compañero bajo su oído. Un sonido que lo envuelve y lo guía hasta un sueño con luz, bañado con agua cristalina que no puede dañarle.

Hay un largo camino que cruzar, aún necesitaba que Grace volviera a su lado para ser plenamente feliz.

¿Pero ahora?

Ahora estaba en paz, aún con _las caracolas al fondo del mar_.


End file.
